geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
American Dad Lost Episode
I have been a big fan of cartoons made by Seth McFarlene especially my favorite show ever American Dad. This show is about a CIA governer Stan Smith, his wife Francine and alien named Roger, a fish named Klaus and their two children Hayley and Steven however there was a lost episode that never aired. I was on Facebook when a user by the name of 7zed put a link to watch a private video since others are prohibited from watching it. Turns out it was a lost episode of American Dad. I clicked the file and it opened up a folder with the video. I was excited and I got some popcorn, soda, and some hot dogs. At first the video was just a red screen, then the intro played but something was wrong about it. The animation looked rough like it wasn't finished yet, the audio was pitched down two octaves and was very distorted. The episode started with Francine driving Stan home from the airport after Stan went on a buissness trip to Finland. However when the car arrived back home an Al-Qaeda terrorist jumped out from the bushes, and I was shocked to see who it was. It was Osama Bin Laden he was carrying some chainsaw's on his back and he then said in a distorted voice "Why hello Stan Smith I have been waiting for you for a very long time, for my revenge on the CIA and FBI anyways this is getting boring PREPARE TO DIE YOU AMERICA LOVING AL-QAEDA HATING BITCH". Stan then said in a mexican accent "Bring it on bitch". Stan and Osama fought in a chainsaw battle before Osama threw his chainsaw at Stan however Francine jumped in to save Stan's life only to take the chainsaw hit. Francine died with realistic blood and body parts splattered over the screen. Stan looked at Osama horrified by what he did to Francine as Osama said "Well revenge succsesful". Act one ended there. Act two started with the funeral, as Stan was crying in a very realistic and distorted way thus the colors were black and white instead of colorful. Roger the alien was sitting next to Stan with a stressed look on his face. He said to Stan "Don't worry we all suffer things we dont want to go through, like I lost my parents some months before I came here so you see" Stan said nothing. Act two ended there. Act three began with russian text that translated to 3 weeks later and there was lightning and heavy rain. Stan was crying like he was in the funeral saying " If I cant live with her here our relationship will have to be in heaven." Then Stan hung himself on some homemade gallows made from jump ropes. Stan died by his own gallows with blood dripping from his neck through his suit and on to the floor. The lost episode ends with a black screen and text saying Stan is dead the series is over goodbye. Then the credits rolled for some reason only listing "Directed by Satan" thus they looked to be written by a toddler with a red crayola crayon. The video ended and the file was gone. I was horrified by what I saw. Sometimes I see things about the episode that aren't real like the car that drove in and then Osama appears, or Stan Smith on the Gallows. So If you see an episode of a tv show that has been unaired don't watch it seriously. Though some weeks later I looked for the user 7zed the user who gave the link to the video but it said his account got terminated and banned from facebook. I was happy. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Demon/Devil Category:American Dad